Who knows about it?
by CoyoteFang1987
Summary: I've always imagined what it would look like if different people figured out/knew about Conan's identity. So here are my drabbles of how those situations would be like. Open to requests as well. (All characters welcome!) Please R&R (I really love reviews!) Rated T just to be safe (*cough* murders *cough*)
1. How Takagi finds out

**I've always imagined what it would look like if different people figured out/knew about Conan's identity. So here are my drabbles of how those situations would be like.**

 **Doesn't follow timeline 100%, don't nag me about that, please! Drabbles will be anytime in the timeline so.**

 **Also, I love reviews! So drop a hi!**

 **Don't count on consistent updates! I'm doing this as a creative vent. Because I just really want to write something sometimes. I know I'm weird.**

 **First one: my take on how Takagi figured Conan out.**

* * *

Takagi always felt something was off with the little boy he consistently ran into during crime scenes. How the childish look in his eyes would vanish as he walking around the area. How a deep contemplating look would cross his face when something struck him odd.

Especially the bomb on the elevator. Ever since he's been wary of the child.

It didn't really click until he specific watch him talk to the other kids. _How mature he was. How undeniable smart he was. How...unnatural he was._

"Don't worry, it'll be easy," Conan had told the others, "Just transfer each letter to a hirigana then reverse it."

"But!" Mitsuhiko exclaimed.

"It's the English alphabet order cut in half and reversed. It's a simple code. But..." Conan paused.

Takagi saw the expression again. The expression that shouldn't belong on a child's face.

"It's too perfect?" Haibara asked.

"No, something just doesn't add up," Conan grumbled.

Takagi walked over to them, "Oi, you guys, this is a crime scene you shouldn't be here, you know?"

The other kids quickly stuttered out an apology and ran off, not wanting to get into trouble with the officer. Only Conan and Haibara remained and watched the kids flee with a slightly irked expression.

"Conan-kun, Ai-chan," Takagi said in a warning tone. Conan whirled around with an exaggerated sheepish head scratch. Haibara passed a glance at Takagi before shrugging and sauntering off.

"Gomen, Takagi-keiji!" Conan apologized, losing that edge in his voice that was there when he was giving directions to the detective boys. Conan began walking away.

Takagi paused, "Wait, Conan-kun!"

The boy paused, "Hm?"

"I-" Takagi paused, unsure exactly what he wanted to ask, "I have a question."

"Hai? Takagi-keiji?"

"This sounds really silly, but...are you really a kid?" As he asked his question Takagi crouched down to Conan's eye level.

As clumsy as Takaji seemed, he was a certified detective. Which means he isn't oblivious to body language. Which also means that he caught the minuscule flinch and panic at seemed to overtake the childish posture. His eyes seemed to flash a moment of pain and sadness, a deep longing look a child his age should never have.

"What are you talking about?" Conan laughed. But it sounded fake. Off.

Takagi chuckled, "Haha, I don't know, the case must be getting to my head." He straightened back up.

"Well, I should be going! Bye Takagi-keiji!"

"Sayonara, Conan-kun!"

* * *

The next time the thought popped back up was when he ran into Conan cornering a suspect by himself. The boy spoke without that weird childish edge, he spoke like...like a detective. Like an adult who has seen death many times.

"You were the one that planted to cyanide into Kirawa-san's cup, but you know he didn't like cold drinks, he would wait for the soda to turned to room temperature. By that time you have already run off to the karaoke place you and your friends were planning to meet at. Calculating the time it would be served, the time he would wait, you could offset the time of death by half an hour to a full hour, crafting a perfect alibi," Conan paused to look at his victim, "Ne, Siruta-san?"

"No!"

"The reason you murdered Kirawa-san was that he refused to help donate to fund your daughter's surgery, right? And after you begged money out of him you, he put you into immense debt. Fueled by the pain of your daughter's failed surgery, the impending thought of debt and your recent divorce with your wife, you decided to murder Kirawa-san."

"How-how did you know about my wife?"

"Your wedding ring. It's obvious you've been married a while. Judging by the marks it left on your skin you've never really taken it off nor messed with it. And yet, it's not on your finger. You've been rubbing your hand over the mark since I've met you. So it's obvious you've recently taken it off, as you're not used to it yet. I only naturally concluded you had- no, she had broken it off with you."

"But, you don't have any evidence."

"But we do," Conan retaliated almost immediately, "After all, traces of cyanide can most probably be found in the same pocket you keep your ring, another reason you didn't wear your ring. You used it to poison Kirawa-san's cup. How? By coating it in cyanide and freezing it in an ice cube. It was the only thing small enough to fit into a cube tray after you bent it a little you had on your person when you were preparing. You had removed your ring and stowed it away quickly only second before we arrived pretending to be the second person to the scene. At least you were smart enough to wear gloves and erase your fingerprint off you ring before you used it. But it's summer, who keeps gloves in their bag?" At this Conan pointed to the brown bag the man was holding like a shield from his words.

Conan smile childishly, although this time it had a predatory look to it, "If I'm wrong you wouldn't mind letting the police search it right?" The faux tone of innocence only sounded slighting smug and mocking to Takagi.

"No! No, you're wrong!" The man denied clutching the bag closer to his person. Takagi decided to step in now before the criminal pulled a gun out of his bag or something.

"If Conan was only making a childish deduction may I search your bag?" Takagi had asked, only partially focused on the criminal. He trusted Conan's deduction. Instead, he was more focused on Conan who had frozen like deer in headlights when he realized Takagi had listened in on his deduction.

Turns out Conan was right, and when asked he had nervously chuckled and said, "No! It was Takagi-keiji who figured it out! He was so cool!"

Takagi demanded answers and Conan finally relented.

"So let me get this straight. Some sketchy people knocked you out, forcing you to consume experimental poison which somehow shrunk you instead of killing you?"

Conan- no Kudou, Takagi reminded himself- nodded.

"And now you're using Mouri-san to possible lure these men out?"

Nod.

"But you're actually a genius highschool detective...Kudou Shinichi?"

A sigh, "Yes, an extremely simplified version, but yes."

Takagi let out a loud audible groan, "You do realize the police are here for this exact reason right? To help?"

"Well," Conan had the decency to look sheepish, "The police wasn't crossing my mind when I was trying to figure out why the heck I was six years old again. By the time I did think about it, it was too late to try and involve others."

His answer produced a prompt facepalm from the officer.

Conan sat silently as he watched Takagi mulled over the supposed genius' stupidity with handling the situations and cursing his sense of heroism and wanting to do everything by himself.

"Okay, okay," The officer sighed, "At least you've got a police on your side now, Kudou-kun, and I know I can trust you with being on murder scenes. But..."

"Still treat me like Conan in front of others, yes."

"Question, is there anyone else like you?"

"Yes, but it's their choice to tell."

"Okay. I see."

Before Takagi could ask another question Conan's phone rang.

"Moshi moshi?" Conan greeted cheerfully as if he wasn't talking about an extremely dangerous crime syndicate just minutes prior. "Ah, Ran-neechan!...Hai~! I'll be there soon!"

Takagi cast a look at the pseudo-kid, "Ran-san wants you home?"

"Yup, talk to you later Takagi-keiji!"

Well, at least he dropped the creepy child persona around him.


	2. How the Detective Boys find out

**So halfway through I forgot where I was going with it so I began making stuff up and I really just gave up on keeping people in character too. But yeah.**

 **And I'm inconsistent with using character first/last name in narration but it's how I think of them in my head...sorry.**

 **Here's how the detective boys found out.**

Really it was Haibara's fault, she forgot about the children coming over and she also forgot to lock the door. So the kids walked in on Conan popping an antidote into his mouth.

They first thought that Conan was sick, which he quickly denied, but the antidote was designed to be a fast acting one, which was rather unfortunate and unlucky because fo the situation and Conan was quickly gasping in pain as Haibara tried to herd the children out of the room and house.

But three concerned and freaking out kids weren't the easiest for someone the same size and stature to wrangle, and Agasa wasn't in the house to help. Quite a series of unfortunate circumstances. At least their view was mostly cover be the sofa so they didn't _physically_ see Conan grow. But when Shinichi sat up groaning from behind the couch wrapped in a blanket the kids quickly made a connection. Although their first reaction was slightly amusing.

"Ah! You're Kudou Shinichi!" Genta had pointed out the obvious.

Mitsuhiko had followed up, "Why are you here?"

Ayumi asked the relevant question, "Where's Conan-kun?"

Shinichi looked a little overwhelmed and disoriented for a second before it clicked and he let out a quiet groan.

"No," He had murmured flatly, reflecting Haibara's current thoughts.

"What do you plan to do, Kudou-kun?" Haibara asked eyeing the teenager as she released the children and walked towards Shinichi to check his symptoms.

Shinichi flopped back onto the sofa and the kids crowded around him. He groaned again in exasperation.

"I don't know, Haibara, what do you say?"

"Conan-kun?" Ayumi called and glanced around the sofa to no avail. She only found Conan's glasses.

Haibara had calmed the slowly panicking girl by saying, "You won't find him here. He's sitting on the sofa."

Three pairs of eyes turned to the teenager on the sofa with his hands covering his face. "Haibara!"

"What do you mean Ai-chan?" Ayumi had asked. Shinichi cast a glare at the other shrunken teen before vaulting of the couch to get his clothes. All three authentic children seemed very confused but neither Shinichi or Haibara provided more.

But children's minds weren't exactly bound by the laws of physics and logic. So having them come to the correct conclusion didn't take long.

"Are-are you saying?" Mitsuhiko began, slowly turning to Haibara to see a slight smirk.

"Who knows? What am I saying?" The girl cryptically replied turning to type at her computer. Shinichi soon appeared again dressed in his signature blue Teitan school outfit.

"You guys are still here?" Shinichi asked, "Why are you guys here in the first place?"

Mitsuhiko offered the answer, "Well, we heard from Conan that Heiji-san was coming today and-"

"HOLY SH-" "Language, Kudou-kun." "HATTORI IS COMING!"

"Yo! Kudou!" A dark shinned Osakan waltzed into the room with acute timing.

Haibara sighed, "Speak of the devil."

Heiji paused at the doorway. The detective boys also paused. For the third time that day Shinichi let out a groaned and slumped against the wall.

"Kudou?" Heiji asked, concerned. Shinichi raised a hand as greeting to his friend without lifting his head from the wall.

"My head hurts from trying to figure out how to clean up this problem," The tired teen muttered. Haibara looked up.

"Do you actually have a headache? Is it from the antidote?"

"No, no, I'm fine."

Mitsuhiko was thinking. He already has an idea of what's going on. Conan had mentioned Heiji was coming over, and that Heiji was going to meet with him. But Heiji's first thing was to say 'Kudou' and address Shinichi, who wasn't there a few minutes prior and Mitushiko was relatively sure that Heiji didn't come to see Shinichi. Then Haibara had mentioned 'antidote'. It made as much sense as it _didn't._

"Were you poisoned?" The words blurt from his mouth before he could stop it.

Every occupant of the room went silent.

Heiji's comment broke the silence, "Wow, ya taught 'em well."

Mitsuhiko continued on the train of thought following back to that time he had a similar idea with Haibara being a child star. "You were poisoned. Being a famous detective caused something to target you. But instead of dying you..." He didn't say it but everyone knew what he was going to say. "You know. But because whatever dangerous thing was targeting you supposed you were dead, you went into hiding. You posed as Edogawa Conan to help lure out this criminal organization...is Haibara actually a spy?" (Refer to OVA 11)

The older occupants of the room stared blankly at Mitsuhiko for his spot on deduction.

"Oi, Hattori, am I teaching them _too_ well?"

"Possibly."

"No wonder why Conan was so good at soccer!" Genta exclaimed. Everyone sweatdropped.

Shinichi walked up to the freckled boy and crouched to his height, "Amazing deduction, Mitsuhiko. _Sonotoori desu._ You're exactly correct. But don't pry further or you might be in danger, okay?" Shinichi then turned to address the other detective boys.

"I don't want any of you children caught in this dangerous stuff. You understand right?"

"HAI!" They chorused.

"Of course, you also have the important job of keeping my secret and helping me in the less dangerous stuff, as a bargain for this."

"Ne, Shinichi-oniisan?" Ayumi said shyly.

"Yes?" The teen detective turned to the girl.

" _Arigato_ for trusting us!" The girl chirped and pecked the teen on the cheek. (Refer Ep. 109) She giggled and smiled at him.

"Ah? Ayumi-chan!?" Shinichi sputtered, confused by being pecked by a kid. Heiji was laughing his guts out behind him.

Genta and Mitsuhiko turned to face each other. "Even as Shinichi..." Genta started.

"Ayumi-chan has kissed him again," Mitsuhiko finished.

"Run, Kudou, run!" Hattori chortled behind Shinichi as said person scrambled to get off the ground before the two jealous boys could finish plotting his murder.

The kid had turned simultaneously with similar dark expression, then both began running after the teen with Mitsuhiko threateningly calling, "Conan-kun!"

Which at that he paused and slapped his hands over his mouth. "It's just slipped, I-"

"It's okay-" Shinichi offered, which allowed Genta to attach to his leg and the teen promptly tumbled to the floor. "Oof."

Heiji probably had the best laugh of his life. That was until the antidote wore off and Conan rallied the detective boys against Heiji. (Maybe KID got involved too because there was green hair dye in his shampoo when he got home.)

 **Haha, I'm sorry, that was really random. I've been bored but I'm too lazy to properly think of logical stuff.**

 **But yeah, I thought it would be cute. XD**


	3. How Kobayashi-sensei finds out

**Yo! Here's another one. I had to rewrite the second half twice... T^T Because my computer hates me and doesn't like to save. Anyways, I've decided I'm going to try and get as maybe unconventional character in Conan to find out his identity. But still as a reminder: Don't expect regular updates! I guarantee it's not going to happen! :P**

 **All things aside, I present, How Kobayashi Sumiko found out!**

* * *

Kobayashi Sumiko always knew Conan was more intelligent than the other kids. She could see it in his eyes. But having a rather intelligent child was nothing to be alarmed at, even if Conan's level of intelligence is even above what one would consider a genius. What did alarm her, however, was Conan's wisdom.

Wisdom and intelligence are two different things. Wisdom is knowledge one accumulates over time, intelligence is basically just general smartness. A genius child would still be a child, no matter what, because their wisdom is that of a child's. But the problem was, Conan didn't seem like a child, at all. Sure he sometimes had childish fits, but they never seemed completely genuine. Conan felt more like a... twenty-year-old?

Especially when they ran into a murder. While the other shonen tantei-dan would seem occasionally horrified or would treat the murder more like a game they can try to solve, Conan treated the murder like a murder, but professionally. The other children didn't seem to completely understand the heaviness of death, the thought that someone was _gone_ , forever, but that bespectacled boy did. His body would just sag a little, he would look just a little more tired, a little more distraught because another life has been ripped away in front of his eyes.

She could see how he wasn't just 'playing' a detective, he was _being_ a detective and a rather good one at that.

That day the detective boys had another little project they were working on so Sumiko stayed with them to monitor the kids. Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, and Genta seemed rather enthusiastic but Conan and Haibara, on the other hand, looked rather annoyed.

What they didn't expect was, when the sun was setting and they were checking out an old abandoned warehouse, voices drifting from downstairs. Conan was the first to notice, suddenly freezing and hissing at everyone else to hush.

"I'm telling you, this place is perfect!" A gravelly voice was saying, "Abandoned, old, no one comes here!"

"Right, so unload the car," Another low voice replied curtly, emotionlessly. Their voices quieted as footstep echoes through the warehouse.

They could feel it, whatever was going on, wasn't legal.

"Call the cops," Conan whispered.

Haibara flipped open her phone, "There's no cell reception."

Conan cursed. Sumiko looked at him reprimandly. Conan shot her an annoyed look before it morphed into sheepishness when he realized who he was glaring at.

They had to get out, fast, and preferably call the police too. Maybe Shiratori would come.

That plan immediately flew out the window then Genta tripped over a rusted chair in the corner, sending it crashing to the ground with a loud clatter. The sound of people scuffling downstairs was hear followed by a scream of 'who's there?' and footsteps stamping up the stairs.

Conan and Haibara quickly usher everyone behind an old musty desk in the corner of the room just when the people would've entered their field of vision. Thye practically held their breath.

Conan took the risk to peek around the desk to see what's she dealing with. There was, unsurprisingly, two men. They were dressed head to toe in dark clothing with not a single bit of skin showing. Black sock masks and gloves to boot. In one of the kidnapper's hand was a handgun. With a bit of amusement, Conan noted at the safety was still on.

They were holding a teen that was bound in their hands and feet, gagged and blindfolded. What was weird was that Conan could tell she was conscious, but she didn't seem to be struggling or panicking. Either she's an accomplice-no, she knows struggling wouldn't do anything. Conan zoomed in with his glasses. She was minutely and slowing working on the knot that tied her hands together!

Conan quickly retreated before the men could see him.

Based on the precaution these men took to make sure the girl wouldn't see or know about their identity, Conan would safely assume that they didn't have an ounce of intent to kill her. Ransom maybe?

"Who's there? Show yourself!" The scratchy voice ordered, "We have a hostage!"

Maybe Conan can talk his way out of this. But he only had one chance at this and there's no guarantee they'll take elementary schoolers and a first-grade teacher seriously. He had no choice...

He slipped off this watch and put it on the ground and pulled out his bowtie from his pocket. He motioned for Haibara's watched as well and also positioned it on the ground.

With a quiet resigned sigh, he flicked on the flashlight function on his watch, casting a long shadow of him on the other wall.

The way the light was cast, he could see the reflection of the robbers on Haibara's watch. They quickly pointed the gun at the shadow but didn't pull the trigger nor try to investigate what's casting the shadow.

"Watashi-desu, it's me."

"Who-who are you?"

Conan steeled himself and cast a glance at his companions, "Kudou Shinichi, a high school detective."

"D-detective?"

"Sonotori, correct. You have that girl as a hostage or ransom, correct?"

"How did you know about that? I mean, show yourself or I'll shoot!"

"No you won't," Conan closed his eyes not wanting to be distracted by the looked the other's were giving him, "How do I know? The precautions you took to hide your identity from that girl shows you have to intention to kill her. You merely need money, no?"

"How-how?"

"Your clothing. Your gun. The way you're standing. All of they are screaming, 'I'm a normal person who has resorted to crime to pay off some sort of debt.' You shouldn't do this. You have family waiting at home right?"

They let out choked stutters.

"Your wallet has fallen to the floor." Indeed there was a wallet on the floor, of its contents, Conan could see the pictures. Pictures of a family. He could assume the people he's dealing with was the father and the old brother in the picture. "You're not experienced in this kind of things, which, I guess is a good thing. You shouldn't be experienced in committing crimes. In addition, the penalty for murder is greater than...this, you wouldn't kill."

"I-I just want Ame-chan to survive!" One man exclaimed, the father.

"I admire you're willing to do so much for your daughter, but crimes shouldn't be the way. Please, stop this and turn yourself it. Your hostage is escaping anyway."

As Conan has stated, the girl was no longer ties in her hands or legs. As distracted at the men were, she even managed to remove her gag and blindfold.

"As Kudou-san stated, you're not experienced in this. As the only daughter of a rather wealthy family, I'm no newbie to kidnapping situations. The knots you tied were plain double knots, easy to undo consider how thick the rope was," The girls stood up, dusting off her pants, "Honestly, I'll willing to let you guys off if you promise to never do anything like this ever again. I heard your conversation on the car. Your ten-year-old daughter, Ame, is in the hospital with cancer, but you don't have enough money for the treatment. I'll help you. I'll provide the money. All I ask for your word."

"Honto?! Really?!" The father looked to be on the brink of tears.

"Seriously," The girl smiled kindly, "I mean, if Kodou-san is also willing to let this go, he's also part of this, no?"

"Uh, oh! Yeah, that's fine," Conan stammered out, still quite shocked by this turn of events.

The man was crying now, even the brother seems to be wiping away tears.

The girl then led the two men away from Conan and the others, casting a fleeting look back, straight at Haibara's watch, almost as if she could see Conan in the shadows himself.

"Kudou Shinichi?" Sumiko stuttered.

"Nevermind about that, let's get out of here first," Haibara ordered, giving Sumiko a clear 'don't-you-dare-say-anything-else-about-that' face.

No one actually addressed it after the ordeal. But afterward, Kobayashi Sumiko did indeed started treating Conan, and maybe even Haibara, a little differently. More like adults, maybe even genius adults.

' _Kudou Shinichi, huh,'_ Sumiko mused, glancing at the sleeping figure of Conan, ' _Who knew I could teach the famous Kudou Shinichi. I guess I'll let him sleep. Maybe he had a hard case last night?'_ Afterall, children needed their rest.

Elsewhere, a girl names Toushi Kohaku convinced her father to fund for the radiation treatment of a young girl named Ame. The treatment was a success resulting in a teary and extremely thankful father and brother.

The girl smiled, as the next door neighbor of Kudou Shinichi, and a relative good acquaintance, she trusted that the sleuth will keep his word. Everything turned out pretty well, huh.

* * *

 **Dedication to** **Ciel-Scamander! Who requested Kobayashi Sumiko! Which I found as an amazing coincidence because I actually was planning on her next and had this doc started a little while before I saw their message! XD**


End file.
